


Reflected Lives

by Rezsof



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, JESS GETS RECOGNITION, jess goes to luke and lorelai's wedding for christ sake, post revival fic, rory's not fucking pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezsof/pseuds/Rezsof
Summary: It's Luke and Lorelai's wedding, finally! And Jess has some unexpected surprises to deal with...Including a best man speech to deliver.





	1. Call it a Tie

**Author's Note:**

> SUGGESTION: Reflecting Light by Sam Phillips is mentioned in this fic, if you want a nice experience ( i hope ), listen to it when it appears on the scene! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guysss!! First time writing for this fandom, and second time writing a fic in general so please be nice and forgive any mistakes <3 
> 
> So, I wanted to write something where Jess would get more scenes and interactions cause the revival fucking pissed me off in this sense. 
> 
> Other heads up:  
> I chose not to make Rory pregnant because 1) i didn't agree with this decision 2) i can't write pregnant people, I really can't. 
> 
> As for Logan, if I continue this story I hope to include him at some point because he's so relevant to everything and he had a huge impact in Rory's life and I appreciate his character ( not in the revival tho ), but I'm not sure I'm capable of writing him in character lol
> 
> >>I do not own Gilmore Girls<<
> 
> P.S: Also, English is not my first language, so any weird sentences blame it on google translate and thesaurus!

“Fuck you.”

 

The tie flew across the room and landed in the floor next to a pile of 5 others just like it. Thirty minutes had passed and Jess still couldn’t figure out which tie would go with that fucking blue suit Liz picked for him, and to be honest, why was he so bothered with it? It was just a tie.

 

 _Karma’s getting back at me for mocking Luke’s pocket square,_ he thought while adjusting another plain black silk tie. Truth was, he was nervous about looking good or not. This was _the_ event, all of Stars Hollow would be there, and for as much as he didn’t care about what people thought of him, he figured he owed Luke the favor of not giving Taylor reasons to piss him off for the wrong color palette chosen. _Great, I’ve reached the point in which I’m actually dressing up for Taylor._

 

Finally, he settled for the last one and finished suiting up, just as Luke knocked on the door.

  
“Come on in” Jess said clearing the floor of Luke’s old apartment.

 

Luke was dressed in his own suit, all sharp and Rande Gerbery, holding the pocket square between his fingers.’

“Hey Jess, just checking up on- wow.” he stopped mid sentence and whistled at Jess’s figure standing idly by the mirror. Rolling his eyes, Jess closed the door behind Luke and walked into the bathroom.

 

“ You know, that’s supposed to be your reaction to the bride.” he said while combing his messy hair.

 

“ Nah, I got a more exaggerated reaction in store for her, she wouldn’t settle for a ‘wow’.” came Luke’s voice from the kitchen. “ I think you and Rory are matching, she’s also in blue.”

 

“ We should get matching tattoos to go with it, then.” Jess came out of the bathroom with his hair full of gel and combed back. “ Need help with that?” he gestured to the pocket square which Luke was messily trying to arrange in his pocket.

 

“ Would be nice, thanks.” he stood up. “ So...just came to check up on you and ask you a favor, actually” At this, Luke started to get nervous and proceeded to gesture a lot with his hands.

 

“ Shoot.” Jess said, finishing with the pocket square and putting his hands in his pockets.

 

“ Well, I um- could you...I mean, would you...if you want, er...Do the best man speech thing after the ceremony? I mean, we weren’t planning this sorta thing but um...’” he asked. “ Rory’s gonna do one and I kinda thought er- It’d be nice to, you know, have someone who was like-” his hands were gesturing nonstop between them, and Jess got it. _He wants someone who was like his son to do it._

 

“ If you’re not comfortable doing it that’s okay, I’ll ask April, I just...” he finished.

 

Jess was taken a little aback at his request, he blinked repeatedly and tried to produce some words but was still shocked at the request. _He’s asking his nephew before asking his real daughter... Man up, Mariano._

 

“ I’ll only tell uncomfortable stories, you know. ” his voice cracked a bit, and he grinned at little to show he was _actually_ kidding.

 

At this, Luke let out a breath and relaxed his shoulders a bit. “ I’ll take that as a yes. Don’t worry-” he said already walking towards the door of his old apartment. “ -just say things like ‘Wish all the happiness’ and ‘ Hope you guys die together’ that sort of stuff.” at his last words, he was already climbing down the stairs to the diner, leaving Jess standing silent with his hands still on his pockets and a frown on his face.

 

“Well...fuck” he muttered. His tie became tighter against his Adam’s apple.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stars Hollow was glowing. The decorations hung everywhere from Miss Patty’s school to Luke’s diner and all the way over to the gazebo. The flower arrangements filled every pole, and the colors would vary from pink pastels to light yellows and white roses, there wasn’t a blank space left unfilled with flowers. From the center of the gazebo, a beautiful chandelier hung low surrounded by more flowers and lights.

 

 _Someone did their job right,_ Jess thought. He closed the front door of the diner, shove his copy of Hemingway’s “The Old Man and the Sea” in his suit pocket - _Damn this pocketless suit pants_ \- and gave a last check on his reflection to fix his tie, just as he spotted Rory crossing the street.

 

She looked angelical. Her dress was a midi flared with white flowers stamped on a light blue tone, it had a high neck with a low back cut, giving the feeling she would sprout wings anytime and fly. Her hair was in a messy bun with some thin curls hanging from the sides, and she had little make up on. The sight of her took him aback, and he noticed he stopped midway in her direction, standing in the middle of the street with his mouth slightly open.

 

She noticed him and smiled , waving lively with her hand. Abandoning his surprised daze, he returned the gesture and went to meet her by the plaza.

 

“ Is that a book on your suit jacket or are your boobs just happy to see me?” she greeted.

 

“ It’s called working out, but you wouldn’t know” he teased with a grin, removing the copy from his pocket and showing it to her. “ In case your bridesmaid speech dozes me off”

 

She punched him lightly on his left arm and pretended to have hurt her hands. “Well, it’s paying off if you ask me.” she replied to his first comment. “ And don’t worry, you’ll only need the book pages so you can wipe all your tears from my speech, that’s about the only good purpose of  Hemingway’s work anyway.” Rory teased.

 

“ Planning to pull a John Keating's encouraging speech on everyone?” he asked.

 

“ Only if yours deliver the same amount of excitement, heard Luke got you to do one as well”

 

Jess shrugged and put the book back, checking the rest of the decorations in the plaza as he searched for words to explain what he was feeling. This speech thing was really making him nervous, and to be honest he was pushing the thought back for as long as he could.

 

“ It’s what it is, isn’t it?” he smirked, looking deeply into her blue eyes. Seizing the change of subject, he took the opportunity to give her a long look. “ This dress does you justice, it matches those breathtaking eyes of yours.” he said quietly, barely realizing the words had left his mouth.

 

Rory blushed thoroughly, and tucked a curl behind her ear. “ Thanks, Jess.” she said hesitant.

 

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, and Rory started to fidget with her fingers. He wasn’t really sure what to do, and immediately regretted saying the words in the first place.

 

“ I should go, Mom might be needing me.” she said, starting to walk backwards towards Miss Paty’s. As she turned her back to him, she glanced over one last time and said low enough for him to hear:

 

“ You look nice too, Dodger!” and with this, she rushed across the street. Jess watched as she disappeared behind the door of Miss Paty’s lot, startled at her remark.

 

Allowing himself a shy grin, he stared at his feet and let out a final sigh before following the path to join the festivity.         

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

By the time the wedding started, Jess was already feeling 50 shades of anxiety. His hands were sweaty and he couldn’t stop shaking his legs, every now and then he would scan the crowd looking for Rory, seeing her familiar face would certainly soothe his nerves. _God, she looks beautiful._ Since their meeting earlier, his mind would either think about the goddamn speech or about how gorgeous Rory looked, thoughts about her kept creeping back in, and considering his choices he eventually stopped trying to hold them back, picturing her was way better than freaking out about the speech. _Which I should’ve elaborated by now... Fuck._

 

Suddenly, the music started and everyone looked back. The entirety of Stars Hollow was there and some people Jess was sure were Emily’s friends, for they didn’t fit in at all with the townspeople extravaganza. Speaking of her, she was in the first row in a deep red gown, shooting Jess some strong looks from time to time. _Glad to see I made an impression all those years ago._ Babette and Miss Paty were each sitting beside her, a circumstance he’s sure must’ve been Lorelai’s credit. Taylor had a seat in the front row as well, but he wasn’t currently using it, he kept pacing around the aisle holding a clipboard and a ear-thingy with a mic, certainly making sure everything was as planned. He shouted some orders through the mic and Kirk, who was in the other end of the line, stammered before hurrying to see them done.

 

Luke, standing proud in the gazebo, rolled his eyes at the exchange and murmured “ I shouldn’t have let him in charge.” to Jess, who let out a small laugh.

 

The firsts to enter were April with Doula, who was holding a small bouquet and smiling at everyone and everything. Liz and TJ cheered and whistled at the sight of their daughter, which made Jess roll his eyes this time. “ You shouldn’t have let _them_ come.” he teased.

 

Next, Sookie and  Jackson came in carrying the rings. Each displaying several smiles and greetings along the way. The current song ended and the bridal march started, causing everyone to get up from their seats.

 

Just as soon, Lorelai came in sight with Rory beside her, leading her down the aisle. Both of them were glowing and exhilarating happiness, Lorelai was wonderful and Jess felt Luke become ecstatic beside him, opening a big smile on his face.

 

“ You should probably tear up now.” Jess whispered into his ear.

 

He let out a chuckle, but didn’t take his eyes out of Lorelai. Just as Jess didn’t seem to be able to take his eyes out of Rory. _What is going on with me, god._ She noticed it and blushed, looking hastily at another direction.

 

_Get a grip on yourself._

 

Rory gave her mother away to Luke, and took her spot across from Jess, sharing a shy smile when their eyes crossed again.

 

“We are gathered here today....”

 

It all passed in a blur. Jess’s only memories were the “I Do’s”, where all the wedding party shed a tear or two and screamed ‘Finally!’ multiple times. 

 

Luke and Lorelai proceeded down the aisle, where people were already throwing rice and confetti at them. Jess looked at Rory who had a wide grin on her face, and couldn’t resist offering her his arm to make the walk out. She was surprised at first, but took his offer with a smile.

 

“ Hi, cousin.” she whispered, and the ice was broken.

 

“ Oh god, please don’t.” Jess said with a gross expression on his face, causing Rory to laugh. “ I’ll take the ‘nephew’ mock from Lorelai, but this from you is unacceptable.”

 

“ I’m actually going to agree with you on this one.” Rory replied.

 

“ I thank you.”

 

They continued their walk off the gazebo, following Luke and Lorelai’s path. The crowd started to enclose behind them, motioning them to keep forward, the rice they were throwing stuck on Jess and Rory’s hair, but none of them minded, the event spirit filling them with joy.

 

“ God, they’re gonna be happy.” Rory finally said. “ I don’t think I’ve ever seen a couple more right for each other.” Jess smiled, regarding her comment. “ Wait, Grandma and Grandpa were pretty right as well.” she added.

 

“ Call it a tie.” he offered.

 

“ Suppose you’re right.”

 

They walked in a comfortable silence, stopping near some tables while watching the married couple exchange pleasantries with the guests.

 

“ I knew it the first time I met your mother, you know. That she liked Luke.”

 

“ Really?”

 

He nodded. “ Although I used some more explicit terms to address it...”

 

“ Oh yeah? Like what?” she asked, amused.

 

“ Ask her about it sometime, I’m sure it’ll explain a lot of things for you when you hear it.”

 

“ Oh no, you don’t get to do that! You got my attention, mister, now make good use of it!” she gave him a tug in his arm, causing a small unbalance of them both.

 

“ I’m enthusing your curiosity, Gilmore. That’s my job as a writer, you know.”

 

“ I’m a writer as well, and from one fellow writer to another you should share your writing secrets with me!” she begged.

 

“ That’s not a very good bargain tough is it? What’s in it for me?” Jess was getting amused by their banter, it was amazing how easily they could fall in their old rhythms.

 

“ Tell me and we’ll see.” Rory pleaded. Her eyes became serious all of a sudden, and she narrowed her lips, looking intensely at him with those huge blue eyes of hers.

 

Jess felt his mouth dry. He took a deep breath and just as he was thinking of a strong comeback, Taylor’s voice filled everyone’s ears.

 

“ The just-married lovebirds will now share their first dance as a married couple! Now, if you’ll please follow the line instructed by my fellow coworker Kirk, everybody will have equal opportunity to enjoy the sight of the dance from privilege spots, if you’d just-” he got interrupted by a hasty Babette and Miss Paty who were already making their way to the platform where the dance would take place. Soon, all guests were copying them.

 

“ Wanna see how well I taught Luke to dance?” Jess whispered in Rory’s ear.

 

She gave a small start at the sound of his voice in her ear, but soon agreed to his request and they continued to the platform.

 

“ Nice try, but you won’t be able to take credit for his dancing, I already know he can dance well.” she countered with a sarcastic grin.

 

 **‘Reflecting Light" by Sam Phillips** started to play while Luke swooped Lorelai into the dance floor, and they shared amused looks before engaging in the dance.

 

When their first round of the song ended, couples started to fill the dance floor, and Jess felt a slight tingle in his arm from Rory’s touch.

 

_Now that I’ve worn out…I’ve worn out the world_

 

“ Tell you what, I’ll grant you a dance with me if you tell me the whole story.” she proposed. Her tone was sober and she had an honest smile, so Jess took it to be true. It’s a big offering in trade of a small prize, he thought. _So she actually wants to dance with me?_

 

“ Take it or leave it, Mariano.”

 

Giving an exaggerated bow and offering her his hand, he waited for her to take it.

 

“ Lead and I’ll follow.” she said.

 

“ My pleasure, Rory.”

 

_And the moons never seen me before_

 

They waltzed their way into the dance floor, Jess’s hands laying gently on her hips and Rory’s barely touching his shoulders. He kindly pulled her closer, causing her to miss a step or two and to let out a giggle. She looked at him with a smile playing on her lips, her eyes brightening up.

 

Rory increased her grip on his hand, and Jess seized the opportunity to give her a twirl, to which she responded majestically, her dress smoothly imitating her move around her silhouette. On her way back to him, he pulled her closer again and gave a very dramatic dip, causing Rory to smile widely.

 

 _Give up the ground, under your feet. Hold on to nothing for good._ He lifted her up by her hips, and gently pulled her down afterwards, kindly staring at her eyes while she looked down searching for the ground again.

 

 _Turn and run at the mean dogs chasing you. Stand-alone and misunderstood_. They laughed together while dancing all the way through the platform, mixing moves from all music genres, but mostly regarding the smoothness of the waltz.

 

 _Now that I’ve worn out, I’ve worn out the world. I’m on my knees in fascination, looking through the night. And the moon’s never seen me before, but I’m reflecting light…_ Rory stumbled on the uneven floor, embracing Jess while at it. At this, they stopped dancing, letting the song fill their ears and the lights shine out everyone and everything else, gazing at each other eyes with tenderness. The playfulness of the moment ended, right now, both of them seemed to try and figure out each others thoughts.

 

After not being able to hold her intense gaze much longer, Jess finally said “ I asked her if she was sleeping with him.”

 

Blinking, Rory took a moment to understand what he was talking about. “ Ah, yes. Wait, you did what??” she asked, finally grasping the subject.

 

“ Yeah...” he responded, now already laughing.

 

“ Oh my god!” Rory started to laugh loudly, and they both started to draw some attention. “ “Now I see why she hated you so much!” she buried her face in his shoulder and continued to chuckle.

 

The song came to an end and changed, but neither of them took notice of it. They continued to share stories about the past, things the other didn’t know about the time Jess lived in Stars Hollow...They never mentioned the period they dated tough, and Jess wondered why.

 

“ And our Snow Woman winning the competition...?”

 

“ That was me as well, but you already knew it, Gilmore.”

 

“ Oh, I knew it. You were never the subtle type, you know.” she remarked.

 

“ No, that was you.” Jess said. “ But I changed, I promise.”

 

“ You don’t have to. I know it.” she quickly said.

 

They stared at each other for a moment, before Rory hastily added. “ I think you were always the best of us, Jess. Look where you took your life! I mean, I know you must’ve had million reasons to act the way you did as a teenager, and I would never hold it against you if you turned out to be...well, a different guy than you are now.” Rory was delivering her speech in that same way she did back in the car, having ice cream and talking with confidence about his future, or that one time in her grandparents house once she find out he wrote a book. Her voice filled with tenderness and trust, her enthusiasm the same she would use to describe a book she loved. “ But still, you became this amazing person and fulfilled all your potential! Honestly, your life trajectory astounds me... I always knew you were destined for greatness, and I’m very proud of you for it, but there’s still one thing about you that continues to surprise me...”

 

“ What?” his voice came out cracked and groggy, the honesty of her words filling him whole. He was staring at her eyes so intently he wasn’t even blinking.

 

“ Your dedication to those who you love.” she finally said, joy in her eyes and a smile on her lips. “ Look what you do for Luke, for Doula, and...” she stopped, giving a long sigh and recomposing her words. “ I just think it’s amazing how altruist you can be, that’s all.” she concluded.

 

Unable to speak, Jess continued to lead her through the dance floor, firming his grip on her hips and her hand. “ Wow, Rory....I-I don’t know what to say. I mean, if your bridesmaid speech is as good as this one I’ll sure be crying myself.” It was true, he was a little teary eyed with the blatant care in her words.

 

“ Don’t save your tears, I was always better at improvisation” she smiled.

 

The instrumental part of the song finally ended, and they let go of each other.

 

“ I um... better go talk to some of the guests.” Rory said.

 

“ Yeah, sure.” Jess was still having a hard time to recover from the shock of her speech. “ And um, thanks. For the dance, I mean. Your lost though, considering your prize was the story.” he shared a coy smile.

 

“ I don’t know… I'm thinking it was more of a fair tie.” she grinned, adjusting his tie before turning on her heels and climbing out of the dance platform. “Luke taught you well.” and with that she moved away, embracing herself.

 

Looking away, Jess collected his thoughts about all that happened, and couldn’t help smiling at the fresh memories. _Seems like I caused an impression on someone, at least._ Her words were flying by his head, and Jess was trying hard to make sense of them all. What did they mean? Why would she say that out of nowhere? Was that only friendship on her voice or was there something more? ‘ _Dedication to those you love’_ was playing on his head endlessly.

 

_Well, shit._

 

He walked carefully towards his mother and Doula, giving Rory one last look from across the plaza.

 

His tie wasn’t tight anymore, as for other things…

 

 


	2. Words in the Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for those big speeches.... isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to post again, this has been sitting in my laptop for ages but I still needed to review. It's a small chapter but the third one is almost done, so I'll probably be posting it soon ( I hope). 
> 
> Still don't have a beta... ( anyone up for the challenge?) So you might find some grammar error's or canon diversions, I apologize for that! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

“Found you!” Doula shouted to a covered-in-grass Jess.

“ Oh, come on!” he said, coming out from behind a tree and removing the leaves from his hair. “ You cheated! There’s no way you knew I was here.” he indulged her. They were playing hide-n-seek for a couple of minutes and were about to go for a third round, when Jess spotted Taylor in the crowd nearby, searching for something in an agitated manner. 

Crap, he must be reuniting the guests. “ Hey Doula, let’s play near Luke’s diner, what’d you say?” 

His propose was a cry for help, he knew the speech was minutes away from him now, but the thought of speaking in front of people who used to ( and might continue) to hate him was not very pleasing, whereas playing with Doula was only a little wearing.

“ Okay! But can Uncle Taylor play in?” she begged.

“ Are you kidding me? No, and don’t ever call him that again, I’ve told you his name is Jar Jar.” He joked.

“ But he’s coming here and he looks like he could use a game.”

“Wha- Shit.” Taylor stopped him mid-sentence, panting and all decomposed.

“ Are you… trying to… ruin your uncle’s wedding? He yelled, gasping for air.

“ You uncovered me. Didn’t you notice? Me and Doula were just about to burn the wedding cakes.” Jess said, voice filled with sarcasm while Doula laughed.

“ Yeah, and the flowers afterwards!” she completed. At this, Taylor let out a frightened gasp and gave Doula a sharp stare.

“ You two are just the same!” Taylor barfed. “ You, young lady, is just a little ‘Teenage Jess Mariano’ waiting to happen!” he added, causing Doula to pout. “ Now come, both of you! Before Petal has to be the one to deliver your speech…And I’m actually thinking that’s more of a plausible option.”

Jess grunted but respected his request, and gestured for Taylor to lead the way. Holding Doula’s hand, they proceeded to join the wedding party.

“ If I turn out to be like you, I’d be very happy! Jar Jar can kiss asses!” Doula whispered. Jess laughed at her reply and was slightly moved by her declaration, but truth was he didn’t want Doula to be like him, his teenage years caused scars and pain that still lingered somehow, and he still wondered, had he taken a different path, where would his life be? Which choices would’ve changed? Which relationships…Stop. This is a dangerous path to walk on today.

Coming back to reality, he rocked Doula’s hand forward and bend down to give her a kiss on the head. “ You’re way better than me, kiddo. You’ve got mom’s blue eyes!” he joked.

“ Yeah, but my daddy’s hair screwed things up! I wish I had yours.” she begged. 

Smiling, Jess messed with her hair and enjoyed his remaining laid-back moment of the day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a smooth breeze passing by, sweeping the fallen garments from the floor and shaking the hanged ones from their posts. The pair of glass lovebirds hanging from the gazebo were tinkling, creating an acute musical note which set a more romantic atmosphere.

Jess continued to examine the crowd around him, all displaying different kinds of smiles and sincere joy. Glasses of champagne were being distributed along with some weird sweets and appetizers that he assumed were Sookie’s productions. Everyone chatted lively and were all compliments to Luke and Lorelai, he catched the most perfect couple being said by lots of mouths. 

_They can’t honestly be this caricatured._ It all fit, everyone and everything completed the town’s scenery, and he couldn't help but feel out of place in the middle of everything that was going on.

“ Well, hello, buffed James Dean! “ Came a voice from behind him. “ Can I start with the nephew jokes already? Please, I’m dying.” Lorelai’s face showed up from behind him, carrying a champagne glass in one hand and a shrimp as big as her thumb in the other.

“ Only officially, since i’ve been hearing those from over a month.” He said with a smirk. “ Do I have to sign any papers?”. Drinking the last bit of champagne from his glass, he already searched for the waiter hoping to catch a glance of more filled cups. Boy, this is gonna be good.

“ We’ll deal with that later.” Noticing his obvious discomfort, Lorelai pushed the shrimp down her throat and whistled to a nearby waiter, replacing hers and Jess’s glass. “ Right now, I need to know how much alcohol I’ll have to drink so I can survive that speech of yours.”

“ You don't need to worry, Luke already settled the path for me. It shall be short and cliché.” he murmured in between the gulps.

Displaying a surprise face, she said “ Really? Luke made such a big deal of telling you with anticipation I figured you’d have something with more juice to tell.”

“ Anticipation? He asked me today!” He said, confused.

“ I knew it!” She said, whispering. “ Liz owes me 50 bucks.” 

“ I thought that was a last minute call, are you kidding me?” he yelled, anxiety filling his voice.

“ Wow, surprised is not your best reaction feature!’ she joked. “ Relax, kiddo. I’m sure whatever you say Luke will love it, he holds you very high.” 

Although she was trying to give him some kind of comfort, things were just getting worse… In truth, Lorelai still made him nervous, he’d never overcome the feeling of rejection she had shown him when he was a teenager, and he figured she hadn’t either. Somehow, she still seemed like waiting for him to do some shit and screw up his relationship with Luke or even Rory. And now, to know that she didn’t set any expectations to his speech at all wasn’t a comfort, it was irritating. _Luke might hold me very high, but your lack of faith in me will always be a stone in his and my shoe_ , Jess thought. Add to those things the fact that all townspeople hated him, his reception was pretty much set.

“ Yeah, thanks.” He said in a sober tone, hoping to dismiss her.

Giving him a wink, she parted towards the main table just as soon as Taylor’s voice came out from the speakers.

“ Everyone, everyone! I know we all want to eat all of Sookie’s cakes by now, but it’s time to hear some stories about the just-married couple…” he said, sounding irritated. “ Like we haven’t known them for the past thirty years” Taylor added between his teeth. 

Most of the party had already taken the designed spots, and the sound of champagne glasses and silverware being put down echoed through the plaza. Taking one last breath, Jess continued to his spot beside Rory’s.

“Feeling nervous?” she asked.

“ Nah, I’m looking forward to kicking your butt with the words.” Jess joked.

“ Be sure to use the hard ones, cause I won’t spare any resources.” She countered.

" I'm a walking thesaurus, Ror."

“ So, the bridesmaid, and editor of Stars Hollow Gazette, daughter of Lorelai, former student of Chilton’s and Yale University, would like to say a few words to these both!” Taylor said just as Kirk decided not to throw the microphone at Rory and took it to her. “ Make it good, Rory darling, we shall hope to see your words in the next edition of the paper, tomorrow!”

Rory gave him a fulminating stare, grabbing the mic from Kirk’s hands.

“ Hi everyone! Well, Taylor already introduced me and all my titles so I guess three dragons is all I’m lacking right now…” she offered, most of the crowd stood silence while the thirty-something gang gave Rory a round of sharp laugh. Rolling her eyes, she continued. “ Sure, let’s move on!” 

_She’s nervous…I wonder why._

“ Luke and Lorelai are one of those couples I’d always seen in books and movies. The guy likes the girl and the girl likes the guy but they’re just too stubborn to acknowledge, and life would always get ahead and prepare challenges for them to face, often keeping them apart. I’ve watched them pine for one another, cry, swear, smile, laugh, and today I’m finally watching them pledge themselves to each other, and I have to say, if all those years of fighting and enduring are what it takes to have what you guys have, that unconditional love and friendship, it’s worth it. You two are proof that when you have a care so genuine for someone, a love so deep, time is not an obstacle, is a ladder… to a fortress, where, yes there’s conflict and maybe sorrow, but it’s sturdy and it will withstand anything.” At this point, tears were already shed by most of the people there, with exception of Luke and Lorelai, who were looking at each other, letting Rory’s words sink in.

Jess wasn’t crying either, but he was sure amazed. The truth in Rory’s words were astounding, and he was sure she was saving the best for last. _How can she be so blunt in front of all this people?_

“ Mom, you are my rock, my refuge and my best friend. And I’m at ease knowing that you found someone who matches your qualities, and might indulge your flaws... Someone who’ll do justice to the amazing and incredible woman that you are. As for you, Luke…” her voice was cracking. “ You are the bravest man I’ve ever met, and any fancy speech won’t do you justice, and is not enough to show you how grateful I am for having you in our lives. " taking a deep breath, she said loudly "And I am proud to have you as my father.” 

A round of screams and applause took place, and those who were not crying by now were only Jess and Emily, both showing deep respect and wonder in their eyes, watching Rory with pure admiration. Luke was a pile of tears, and Lorelai was a close second, they both got up and gave Rory a hug that lasted until Taylor spoke again.

“ Well, I’m sorry for anyone who’ll speak after that!”. _Isn’t he a pleaser_ , Jess thought.

“ So… Who’s next?” he asked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Rory, Sookie and Jackson spoke briefly about the newly-weds, Lane gave a small but touching speech about their role in her life, Michel said ‘Good luck, Luke’, and Emily’s quick remarks about how she had a change of heart about Luke brought tender smiles to everyone’s face, ending with a comment on how Richard would’ve loved to be there, causing a sad, but bittersweet silence between them all. As a follow up, it was Jess’s turn.

“ Now, the bestman… someone who might not be familiar to all of you would like to say a few words about the happy couple. To those of you who don’t remember Jess Mariano, the city still bears some marks of his teenager deeds, if you know what I mean…”

“ Taylor, for god’s sake just give the man the damn microphone!” Luke came in help.

By now, Jess was just rolling his eyes and hoping it all to end.  
“ Almost done… Well, he has grown know and some people assure me he’s changed, and for the little he’s done here I peg it to be true.” That’s interesting… “ With no more delay, let’s hear him and eat the cake, please.” Jess thought he might have grasped a ‘Don’t take long’ in between Taylor’s teeth but he’s not so sure, it could also be ‘Be gone’ but whatever.

Unbuttoning his blazer, he got up and reached for the mic from Kirk’s hand. He glance at Rory who let out ‘you can do it’ just loud enough for him to hear.

“ Thanks, Taylor for the, um…charming presentation. Don’t worry, I want cake too, so this will be brief.” He sighed. “ I'm honestly happy that you two have found each other, truly because I can't think of any other person who could stand the both of you and still be sane... Well, sanity is overrated though, and I'm glad I get to be one of those people who was forced to deal with the both of you in the early days, despite all the misfortunes that followed our coexistence, if we can even call it that.” He wasn't trying to be rude or indelicate, he hadn’t even planned this for god’s sake.. but it seemed….adequate, to be this blunt and sincere about the nature of their relationship.

He was wearing out all the polite and proper vocabulary he'd known, people were staring bluntly and he couldn't stop thinking that we wasn't really supposed to be saying all those things. “I guess what I'm trying to say is...” _that I fucking hate speeches and being open in general_

" Thanks...and sorry. I hope to be there for the two of you as you always were for me."

Luke grinned behind the table, showing still a hint of expectance to what Jess could add, Lorelai stood beside him with eyes filled with pride and admiration and they both shared a quick kiss to mark the moment. The guests all applauded and some even whistled, Rory got up and displayed a smile on her face, staring at Jess with kind eyes. But Jess felt worn out and tired, feeling that the weight in his chest decreased only slightly and there were still words left unsaid, although he couldn't place what they were and how to pronounce them.

“ Thank you, Jess for those long, incredibly extensive words! They sure were aspiring.” Said Taylor. “Now, Lorelai and Luke, just please cut the cakes!”

The bride and groom got up, saying a few words for Taylor while at it, and then went to the cakes table, followed by several guests.

Jess stood idly by the same spot he gave his speech from, reminiscing about what was it that still felt off when he smelled a sharp roses scent coming from behind him.

“ Big speech.” Turning to face the source of the voice, he came face to face with Emily Gilmore. “ I didn’t think you’d say much. From our only meet, I do remember you being monosyllabic.” She delivered, in a calm tone.

Unsure of what to say, he just gestured with his head and gave a small shrug.

“ Well, there you are.” She joked. “ Apart from that, you do seem to have changed, young man. At least you lost that condescending attitude of yours. And no black eye or other bruises for what I can see.”

Slightly annoyed, he couldn’t help but to let out a comeback. “ Yeah, but if we’re being honest, between you and me, condescending was a move we both shared.”

“ I see you’re still fast with the words.” Emily said, her expression unchanged. “ I beg your pardon, I didn’t mean to offend you. Actually, I came here to congratulate you.” Seeing Jess’s surprised face, she continued. “ I realize that wasn’t easy for you, but it was honest. You and Lorelai are very much alike, I think. But if you would allow me a suggestion, don’t leave things unsaid like she did, she won’t admit it, but when her father passed away, I know there was a great deal of her feelings she’d rather have spoken about, I’m sure.” She completed.

A waiter went by distributing pieces of cake, Emily gripped two pieces, giving Jess one. “ Richard would’ve liked you, and I can see why Rory does.” She said, turning around and leaving.

Left with a lump on his throat, Jess suddenly felt that the place was too crowded, the conversations were getting louder and louder and he felt dizzy. Still holding the cake, he walked out towards the only place in town he could be alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Thoughts? Suggestions? I'd love to hear your opinions!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, what did you guys think? Want more? Any comments regarding anything? I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions :)
> 
> I'm sorry for any canon mistakes I might have made, please feel free to warn me!


End file.
